Nuestros Labios
by Aliathna
Summary: Es necesario vivir sin falta, lo demás sale sobrando y el derroche que en las noches se montaba en nuestros labios.


Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

http:/www./watch?v=JUHPreNMEOw

"Nuestros Labios"

Un mes. 30 Días. 270 horas. 43 200 minutos. 2 592 000 segundos.

Ese el tiempo transcurrido desde la batalla final. ¿Mucho? ¿Poco? ¿Un milenio o apenas un instante? Depende desde el punto en que lo vieras. Para mí, una extraña combinación de ambas.

Para sanar las heridas externas, reconstruir las partes del castillo que quedaron destruidas y hacer un "recuento de daños" ese mes fue más que suficiente. Pero para las heridas internas y con esto no me refiero solo a las corporales, este tiempo fue a penas una milésima de segundo. Muerte, angustia, dolor. Un mes no es nada contra todo eso.

Pero la vida continúa. Por los que se fueron, por los que se quedaron; pero, sobre todo, por nosotros mismos.

-¿Harry?-llamo la atención del muchacho que se encuentra a mi lado.

-Dime-me contesta pero su verde mirada sigue absorta mirando hacia el lago.

-¿En que piensas?

-En todo lo que vivimos aquí-responde y me mira finalmente.

Mi mirada se conecta con la suya, como tantas veces lo había hecho, pero esta vez es diferente. Al principio no logro descifrarla, luego me doy cuenta que es por la inmensa cantidad de sentimientos que hay en ella. Alegría, tristeza, añoranza, dolor, esperanza.

-¿Aquí?-vuelvo a hablar sin retirar mi mirada- ¿Aquí donde? ¿en el lago, en los jardines, en Hogwarts…?

-En todos lados-dice y mira alrededor-solo… aquí.-Sigo la ruta de su mirada y en mi mente también comienzan a aparecer imágenes.

_El fin comienza al empezar_

_a__ darnos cuenta que jamás_

_y__a volverán a ser como antes,_

_l__os instantes que nos gusta recordar…_

-Nada volverá a ser lo mismo, ¿no?-digo con la voz un poco cortada. No puedo evitarlo, son tantas cosas las que ocurrieron en estos terrenos.

-Eso espero aunque… a ver un poco raro vivir tranquilamente-dice y logra arrancarme una sonrisa.

-¿Sin maniáticos locos cuyo único propósito en esta vida es la de matarnos? Si, definitivamente va a ser algo extraño-contesto ironizando.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Pensando, recordando, planeando.

-¿Qué a ser ahora de nosotros Harry?-digo en voz alta lo que pensaba.

-¿Honestamente? No lo sé, Hermione.

-Lo primero es que iremos a la academia de aurores ¿verdad?-propongo algo solo por decir.

-Si, luego nos graduaremos…

-Conseguiremos un trabajo en el ministerio…

-Y a vivir una aburrida vida monótona.

_Y se van, ya no estarán_

_Para salvarnos de esta dura realidad_

_Que no pretende hacernos daño_

_Pero el tamaño…_

_Resulta ser más grande que el amor_

-¿Monótona, Tú?-alzó una ceja- ¡si, claro! El día que tu vida tenga algo de monótona será porque el verdadero fin del mundo esta cerca.

-No me hables de más posibles fines del mundo ¿quieres?-su tono se entristece un poco.

-Está bien-intento cambiar de tema-si lo que te preocupa es llevar una vida monótona ¿Por qué no cambias los planes?

-¿Cambiar los planes?

-Si, haz algo completamente inesperado, como… no sé, decidirte a ser estrella de rock por ejemplo.

-"Harry Potter, nuevo vocalista de U2" si como no, Hermione-dice soltando la carcajada.

-¿Qué tiene? También podrías ser actor, comerciante, domador de leones en algún circo, doctor (si te gusta la odontología mi padres te pueden ayudar a entrar en el negocio), o el nuevo David Coperfil, solo que tu harías trampa en esta última porque eres un mago de verdad.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Hermione Granger?

-Hablo en serio Harry.

-Yo también.

-Solo intento abrirte los ojos, no es obligatorio que sea auror ¿sabes?

-Muy bien, si yo soy el próximo vocalista de U2 ¿tú serás la próxima Lady Gaga?-dice muy serio, solo por un segundo porque inmediatamente estallamos es risas.

-No por favor, pobre público, mis dotes vocales dejan mucho que desear la verdad.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces? Bienvenida realidad, Harry. Estamos vivos, tenemos 17 años, ahora si podemos decir que tenemos toda la vida por delante.

_Es necesario vivir s__in falta,_

_lo demás sale sobrando_

_y__ el derroche que en las noches se montaba_

_en nuestros…_

_e__n nuestros labios_

-Toda la vida…-se queda ensimismado un segundo- parece mucho tiempo.

-_Es_ mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo cuanto?

-No sé, 60 o 70 años-miro hacia el horizonte, dicho así de verdad parece mucho tiempo-quizá incluso más.

-¿Entonces que hacemos preocupándonos por el futuro?-se pone de pie y me tiende una mano. Si siquiera me di cuenta en que momentos nos habíamos sentado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que la mayoría de los jóvenes de nuestra edad no se preocupan por nada, menos aún por el futuro.

-No se si te has dado cuenta, pero nosotros somos de todo menos "del montón"

-¿Y no te gustaría serlo? ¿No te gustaría, solo por un día, ser adolescentes y nada más?

-Claro que me gustaría pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-No podemos, Harry.

-¿Por?

-Pues porque… no sé.

-¿Lo ves? En este instante ya nada nos lo impide. Hogwarts esta arreglado, las personas están a salvo, bueno tan a salvo como puedan estar en este lugar, nuestros seres querido… los que se fallecieron ya están bien y los que sobrevivieron pronto lo estarán. Se que te preocupan los Weasley, pero ¡por favor! Ellos estarán bien sin nosotros por un día.

-¿Y Ron? Él también se merece ser adolescente.

-Creo que él ya comenzó a serlo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que últimamente lo he visto siendo consolado por Luna-esa noticia que en otro momento podría haberme causado algún dolor ahora no hace más que provocarme una gran alegría.

-Entonces… ¿que propones Potter? ¿Dónde iremos para ser adolescentes?

-A donde sea, ahora lo somos ¿recuerdas? se supone que hacemos las cosas sin pensar y siempre salimos bien librados.

-¡A donde nos lleve el viento!

_El fin comienza al revelar_

_l__os nuevos tiempos que vendrán_

_q__ue nos tendrán nuevos instantes _

_q__ue nos guarden de esta dura realidad,_

-Oye solo una cosa más…-me dijo viéndome fijamente.

-¿Cual?

-Esta-y en unos de los actos más impulsivos que había hecho en su vida, me besó.

Yo le respondí con la misma efusividad, con el mismo cariño… son el mismo amor. Cuando por fin nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes corregí lo dicho antes.

-Iremos… a donde nos lleven nuestros labios.

_Es necesario vivir s__in falta,_

_lo demás sale sobrando_

_y__ el derroche que en las noches _

_s__e montaba_

_e__n nuestros…_

_e__n nuestros labios_

**FIN****.**

Holaaaa!

Un pequeño songfic que se me ocurrió mientras oía una de mis canciones favoritas ("Nuestros labios" Los románticos de Zacatecas, disco "Muchacha"). Espero le haya gustado.

Kisses de chocolate en sus labios para todos ustedes, Aliathna.


End file.
